Forget & Catnip
by ShadowofU
Summary: Synopsis : When Courage finds a weird tree outside of the small house Courage relaxes and uses it to scratch a itch on his back but Courage gets a surprise when Katz begins to treat him differently from usual. A little too sweetly.
1. Chapter 1

**Catsnip**

Synopsis : When Courage finds a weird tree outside of the small house Courage relaxes and uses it to scratch a itch on his back but Courage gets a surprise when Katz begins to treat him differently from usual. A little too sweetly.

Shadow : Yo. *tries to climb out of shadows* Ugh i'm getting old. Whelp, you wanted it, ya got it…..even if you didn't want it it's coming cause I have been pulled in once more to write a Courage Oneshot. What will it be about today? Well it's a little original short. Hope ya'll enjoy. Maybe C2ndy sempai will notice my again *squeals* 

Note : I'm sorry to anyone who saw this earlier. The website ended up turning my story into a giant blog of code. So here it is. FIXED. Sorry.

* * *

Courage stirred the batter as he added a bit more milk. He poured the mixture into the frying pan and listened as it sizzled before flipping it revealing a golden brown top. Old fashion pancakes, there was nothing like it. Katz was still asleep so Courage felt it was his duty to cook for the feline. Courage took the pancake off after letting it cook on both sides and set it with the five others he had made.

It had been a few months since the villains had arrived. A couple of them weren't exactly very…clean. There were a lot of mouths to feed, and lots of work to do.

Courage smiled as he looked at his handiwork, the table was set, and now half the food was made. Courage had organized everything and he had locked the kitchen door so no one could get in.

BLAM!

Unless your roommates have dynamite.

Courage looked at the giant hole in the wall caused by the explosion. Cajun and the were mole walked in causally. Cajun sniffed the air.

"Ooooooh I smell something good, but this fox knows how to make it better than you would."

Cajun pushed Courage out of the way causing him to crash into the wall. Cajun began to throw a few ingredients into the bowl, Courage ran over but before he could speak and pancake was stuffed into his mouth.

"How does it taste? My Cajun pancakes?"

Courage swallowed. It didn't taste that bad, but then his mouth started to burn.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"What's wrong dog? Don't have the tongue for hot cakes?"

Courage looked at the counter, hot sauce and peppers had been used. He began to pour as much cold water as he could down his throat from the sink.

He relaxed as his mouth cooled down. He gasped as he looked back up upon seeing something brighten. The were-mole had turned on all of the burners to high and to make it worse he was now scarfing down all the pancake mix that Cajun had messed up. The mix splattered all over the walls and floor. Flames raised from the burners and smoke formed. Courage panicked as he went to turn them all off.

"Come on Mole. At least wait til they're done cooking." Cajun said as he flipped a pancake away from the blazing flame.

'Alright don't panic. You can clean this up in no time, besides what are the chances of Katz coming in here. He's probably still asleep.' Courage said to himself as he took the half empty bowl of pancake mix from the counter.

"WHAT THE?!"

Courage looked behind him in horror just as he turned the last burner off. Katz had walked through the hole in the wall startled.

Courage turned around towards Katz horrified. Courage went to move but ended up slipping on the fallen pancake mix, and was sent sliding.

"Aaaaaaaaaah~"

Courage slipped frantically across the floor and ended up splashing the last of the pancake all over Katz. Katz blinked as he glared in frustration.

Unfortunately it didn't end there. Courage splashed a bucket a water on Katz to clean off the pancake mix, leaving the cat horribly wet, but definitely clean. He whined in realization of the mistake he had just made as he looked at Katz.

"Get….out."

Courage rambled in panic. He hadn't been the cause of all this. It had been Cajun and the weremole.

Courage went to turn to the real culprits but Cajun had disappeared along with were mole

"But. But. But."

"Stay out here until you learn your lesson for what you've done!"

"Oof!"

Courage was kicked out the back door of the old house only seconds later. He rubbed his backside as he looked back towards the door. Katz glared at him before slamming the door shut.

Well it wasn't as if this was the first time. Courage groaned as he walked out on the planes of no where.

He was too tired to do anything. All he had hoped for was to make things go well today, but obviously that wasn't going to happen. He walked without paying much mind to where he was going.

"OW"

At least until he slammed into something.

Courage rubbed his head as he looked up.

It was.

It was.

IT WAS.

A tree… Not too big, or too small. It definitely wasn't close to the size of the magic tree he and muriel had come to be friends with a while back but it had appeared out of no where. The tree was brown, but had beautiful red and green leaves. Courage sat down at the bottom of the tree as he relaxed. It didn't start talking or granting wishes so it definitely wasn't magical.

He closed his eyes as he took in the scent of the tree. It wasn't very rich, but it was different but It definitely helped him relax. He rubbed himself against the tree as he relaxed even more. If he was gonna have to think about "what he had done" he might as well relax while doing it.

Katz grumbled as he drank his tea. He sat at the table inside of the kitchen. He had cleaned up the mess but the hole in the wall could not be dealt with today.

"The mess he made was ferocious. I can't imagine what he could have been doing to cause it!"

Katz sipped his tea again in frustration.

"Oh please Katz. You let yourself get angry too easily."

Kitty poured Katz another cup of tea as she relaxed in the rocking chair. Katz grumbled to himself.

"A hole in the wall, and being covered in pancake mix is worth getting annoyed by. But what person thinks throwing on me will make things better?"

Kitty sat her cup of tea down before shaking her head.

"Now do you really think Courage would do such a thing. And if he hadn't gotten that stuff off of you early on your hair would get all messed up. Besides you've always been mean to the ones you -"

"Don't say it."

Kitty chuckled before going back to her cup of tea.

Katz sighed tiredly. Bunny walked down the stairs and over to Kitty. She lightly kissed Kitty on the cheek before looking to Katz.

"I made the bed up in the spare room and in a hour I'm going to make you all lunch."

Bunny skipped into the kitchen. Katz watched Kitty's face brighten as she watched her go.

Bunny was one of the few people that Kitty trusted. He and Kitty had been family all their lives, but she had never been one to trust many. It took time for Bunny to become truly trusted by Kitty, but for Courage had somehow gained it in a day.

"You know, if it hadn't been for that dog I wouldn't have Bunny by my side now. Even after I beat him down, he went and got Bunny away from Mad Dog. Almost died too. But I came to respect him, just like you did."

Katz looked away. He knew Kitty was right. Courage welcomed Katz, even though the villains had pretty much taken over Courage came to respect every one of them(at least to a point), and treat them as family. While it was chaotic everything was actually quite nice.

Katz shook his head.

"I'll find the Dog."

Katz stood up and walked towards the back entrance of the house. Kitty simply smiled.

"Courage~ Couraaage~"

Courage blinked his eyes as he looked up. Muriel looked at him with a pure smile. Courage felt like melting with happiness. He was in Muriel's lap. Muriel moved back and forth with the rocking chair. The old music playing behind them. Eustice reading his paper as usual, ignoring the two as he muttered about something stupid.

Muriel patted him on his head as he let out a sweet sigh of relief. He missed this. He missed Muriel and yet something felt missing.

"Dog."

Courage looked away from Muriel to look around. The voice was so welcoming, he wanted to see him. He wanted to talk to him. He didn't mean to make him mad. It would be great if he was forgiven.

Courage opened his eyes again as he realized he was still asleep under the tree. His skin completely covered in what looked like orange dust.

Courage stretched as he heard someone again. He scratched his back against the tree and got up. He had definitely had a good nap. He walked back to the house and covered his mouth as he yawned.

Katz tapped his foot as he stood at the door. In the distance he saw a little pink ball of fuzz running from what seemed to be a tree, Katz shook his head and looked directly at Courage.

He breathed in the nowhere air as he looked towards him. But something was different about the smell. It seemed so sweet. As Courage came closer he opened his mouth to speak but found himself breathless. His face felt warm. As Courage came only feet away from him he opened his mouth again.

"Dog. I wanted to tell you tha-….tha-."

Courage stared in confusion as Katz stuttered. Courage stepped closer a bit worried.

"Tha-That."

"That what?" Courage said as he waited for Katz to spit it out.

FRUMP

Only seconds later later Courage found himself being strangled(or at least that was what he was sure was happening). Katz held him tightly and rubbed his head against him. Courage began to whine confused.

"I LOVE YOU~"

'Whaaaaaa~'

It was impossible for those words to come out of Katz mouth…**right?! **

**To Be Continued…**

**Alright? Any good? Worth not throwing tomatoes at me for? *a pan lands right next to her* Or other house hold items? Then please review and tell me what you think. Part II is on it's way soon. :3 Oh and Merry Holidays. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

***Comes out of hiding***  
**Shadow : …Is it gone? **  
***looks around***  
**? : Hey you~**  
**Shadow : Oh no. WRITERS BLOCK! $%! **  
**~months later~**

**Shadow : So yeah….I'm sorry. I kept trying to write part two after it got deleted but I kept screwing it up. i know a lot of you have accumulated waitin for this so I hope this doesn't bore ya. **  
***puts up shield* HERE WE GO~**  
***throws story at followers***  
_

Courage tried to get away but found himself being hugged even tighter by the feline. Katz continued to rub against courage contently. Courage found himself in a panic as he loss the ability to breathe.

KAtz on the other hand was happy. Courage was here, he smelled divine, and everything about him seemed to glow. His hair was fluffy, his face adorable, everything was just…perfect. He didn't know what he had gotten mad at the canine in the first place.

Kitty and Bunny walked into the kitchen. Kitty looked at the duo a big confused, but then stopped and began sniffing the air.

"Oh boy. Brother put Courage down."

Katz looked to Kitty. To a point he looked saddened by the idea, but slowly put him down. Courage fell on the floor, and took a deep breath in his went from blue back to its normal pink color.

Bunny bent down and touched Courage's hair.

"Oh boy."

"Is it what I thought?"

"Yeah."

Courage looked between the two who seemed to look at him with a bit of pity.

"Um…well…Courage. Did you rub up against anything?"

Courage nodded.

"Only a tree that suddenly appeared in the back yard."

Courage looked between Kitty and Bunny.

"Was it brown with red, and purple leaves and had like orangish stuff on it?"

Courage nodded. Kitty face palmed and Bunny lightly giggled.

"I don't like the sound of this."

"You rubbed up against a Catsnipper tree. They hardly bloom anymore, but when they do they appear out of no where and let out this cat nip oriented pollen. I was never completely bothered by it, but brother…"

Kitty looked to Katz who was looking at Courage with a smile and looked like he wanted to hug him again.

"You get the point."

"Don't worry sweetie. It only lasts….bout a hour….or five."

"At least until night time."

"Just watch television or something the whole time. It'll be over in a second…hopefully."

Courage looked at the two nervously before walking towards the living room.

Katz followed right behind him. He walked upstairs. Katz did the same. While there wasn't too much wrong with it the smile the cat had on his face was too sweet to be Katz.

Courage looked at the clock on the wall. It had been a couple hours since he had gone outside. It would be a while before this stuff would wear off. Courage looked towards the back of the hall but groaned when he saw who was coming their way.  
"What's up dog? You didn't get into too much trouble right?"

Courage looked at Cajun annoyed before the fox spoke up again.

"Well Dog you made a mess of my cakes. But cheer up I'll put a smile on your face. "

Cajun looked at Katz and then turned back to Courage.

"What you doing out with this fool? Come on dog, we've got better things to do. I'm gonna make some awesome soup."

Courage whined as he thought about it. After this morning there wasn't any need for another problem in the kitchen, especially since Bunny was in there. Courage tried to stop Cajun but that didn't slow him down.

"Nooooo~"

"What's up dog? Don't you want you're stomach to sing?"

'Not in the way you're thinking!' Courage said to himself.

As Courage said this he saw a shadow come over Cajun and jumped back. A mallet was brought down on Cajun's head causing the fox to fall over unconscious with a big knot on his head.

"What did I tell you about touching what's mine?!"

Katz threw the mallet to the side before picking up Courage gently, and violently grabbing Cajun.

Katz threw Cajun into the spider room with a content look on his face, but Courage looked at him nervously. It became obvious that Cajun had woken up as His screams were heard from the room as Katz walked away.

"Maybe we should just watch television."

Katz let Courage pick what he wished to watch and while he didn't try to hug Courage he continued to have quite a chipper attitude.

After another half a hour Bunny walked out with two bowls of tomato soup and grilled cheese. Courage licked his lips as a serving was set down in front of him.

Katz carefully dipped his sandwich into the soup before taking a bite. Courage did the same with a piece of his sandwich and sighed content. Now this was relaxing. Suddenly the front door slammed open.

"Hu-huu! Look at this."

Le Quack came in and threw his doctor bag to the side. He quickly walked towards Courage and Katz and looked down Courage's lunch.

"I'll be taking this dog."

Courage watched as Le Quack snatched up the plate of food. He whined as he watched Le Quack walk away.

Le Quack went towards the dining room content but the plate didn't have the sandwich anymore.

BLAM!

A heavy explosion was heard behind Katz and Courage as they looked to the tv again. Katz brought Courage's plate from behind his back and and dipped the sandwich in the soup and brought it towards Courage's mouth.

"Say aaaah." Courage looked at Katz skeptical before taking the bite.

"See. Isn't that good." Courage chewed the piece contently but still felt nervous. This was getting a bit too weird. While it was nice Katz wasn't Katz or at least he definitely wasn't acting normal in any way.

After another two hours Courage looked at the catsnipper pollen a bit worried.

" How long does this stuff stay on? It's been hours!"

Kitty walked in and paused as she noticed Courage.

"Still haven't come off?"

"No~ There's no way to get it off?"

Kitty began to ponder it.

"Well usually it falls off but your hair seems to hold onto it, we could burn it off."

'Definitely not.'

"Or just shave you."

"Ooh Courage would look nice wih his hair cut."  
Katz said this cheerfully from the red chair.

"Possibly have the were mole shake it off."

He had already done that once in a rabbit costume. It wasn't fun.  
That was a definite no.  
"Or maybe blow you up."

Were they trying to get off the pollen or kill him?!

"I'm joking about that last one. I don't have many solutions. Katz mostly dealt with it and the one time Bunny had it in her hair it fell out after a good washing."

Courage ran outside with Katz and Kitty in tow. He looked around and found what he as looking for as he reached the water pump. A puddle of dis colored water sat as usual. He lightly touched it before a monster popped out and roared at him.

"Oh it's just you courage."

Dw changed back to normal and looked at him.

"What's up?"

"He needs you to clean him off. Well. He wants to get off those orange pieces of pollen."

"Not too well though." Katz said out of nowhere.

"Hmm. Super soaker or fire hydrant?"

"Probably fire hydrant."

"Alright dog. Too bad. Those little orange things look cute on his hair. Ready?"

Dw looked to courage who shook his head.

"Too late."

Dw sent a heavy spray of water his way. The spray went all the way back to the farm house and hit one of the walls. As the water stopped Courage fell off the wall sopping wet.

DW giggled.

"That should do it."

Katz walked over to Courage. Courage looked up weakly.

'Did it work?'

Katz pulled Courage into a tight hug even though his fur was sopping wet.

Unfortunately no.

"Guess it's really stuck on you. I can't think of anything else ."

Dw shook her head.

"well when you guys want me to spray the dog again you know where to find me. With that DW went back into the water.

Kitty pulled Courage out of Katz arms. Katz looked at Kitty a bit annoyed but didn't try and take him back from her. Suddenly an idea popped into Courage's head.

'I may know who I can ask.'

Courage jumped out of Kitty's arms and ran into the house and went straight towards the stairs.

Katz footsteps were heard right behind him as he ran.

Courage quickly went to the attic where the computer sat idle. He began to type vigorously.

'What can get off catsnipper tree pollen?"

"Do you have to type so hard every time?" Computer spoke up a bit sarcastic. Courage rolled his eyes.

"Also, i'm pretty sure that's not how you sit in a chair."

Courage looked to see that he was in Katz lap, while Katz sat in the chair. Courage had no idea when the cat had gotten there. Katz smiled at Courage, but when he looked back at the computer monitor he glared.

"Anyway, there is no real way to get rid of the pollen, well other than burning it off. They last until they bloom. No matter how long it takes. "

Courage wasn't completely bothered by it, it was more that Katz was obviously being affected by them. Courage slightly jumped as he felt Katz hand begin to scratch his head. It didn't take him long to get into it though, since Katz found one of the spots he always had trouble reaching.

"Oh PLEASE. Get a room you two."

Katz looked back up at the computer.

"Great idea. We could use this room, maybe make some extra space and get rid of a old piece of junk calculator." Katz said this snarky remark as he continued to glare.

"You twit as if you actually have the balls to do that, or even come close to truly being around the dog when you aren't high on daisies."

Before Katz could punch the computer screen, Courage turned it off. That wasn't helping at all.

"Dear boy why didn't you let me mess up a few of his wires."

Katz said this with a somewhat innocent voice as Courage jumped off his lap and walked to the door:

Courage didn't know how to reply. While computer had said some stupid stuff there was no reason to break him. As they came from the attic Bunny walked turned to them.

"Oh good. I found you both. Dinner is ready. Katz do you think you can help Kitty with the silverware?"

Katz looked at Courage before walking down the stairwell. Bunny and Courage watched Katz walk down while looking back a couple times.

"Unfortunately distance won't help much either but I wanted to tell you something. When we were kids Kitty and I found a blooming catsnipper tree. Kitty wasn't as affected. She simply said it made her relax but when Katz took it in he became more truthful. It's happened a couple times to him but he's never been this sweet."

"Bunny. Courage. come on down."

Kitty spoke from the dining room.

"Oh we're late for dinner. Let me hurry."

Bunny bent down completely and whispered into Courage's ear.

"Know that Katz is only like this with people he cares for. So you've taken a special page in his book."

Bunny ran down the stairs upon saying this. Courage tried to take in what Bunny said.

Sure he knew Katz cared but not that much. He had expected that the pollen was just messing with his head but was it really more than that. Courage pulled at the orange pollen but it only separated and got a bit more on him. He groaned as he walked down towards the dining room.

The smell of delicious food filled the air. A roasted turkey, am, mashed potatoes, an array of vegetables. It was all looking so enticing.

Courage jumped into a seat and relaxed. Bunny sat on the other side and smiled at him. Kitty and Katz came out of the kitchen seconds later with a gravy bowl. He instantly went towards Courage and sat down. Kitty sat next to bunny contently. Only seconds later DW came out of her bucket which had been placed on a chair.

"Ah. Now this looks good. Unlike someone's cooking.

She looked to everyone as she picked up her knife and fork. Courage simply scratched his head.

Were mole came through a hole in the floor and growled as he looked at the food. Big foot sat to the side as big toe began to talk about how he could eat a horse with the smaller toes yelling out agreement.

"Now let's eat." Katz began to cut at the ham.

"Katz…" Kitty spoke to him with a somewhat stern voice. Katz sighed and stood up.

"Fine." He stood up and took in a breath.

"Come down and eat you pathetic excuses for beings!"

Katz yelled this before sitting back down and smiling kindly at Courage. Seconds later Le Quack walked in, his hair still blackened from the dynamite. He glared at Katz before sitting down near DW. Last but not least was Cajun. The fox crawled tiredly towards the table. His glasses were half broken and a spider still nibbled on his tail.

"Ooooh ham~". Cajun licked his lips as he looked at the smoking ham. He quickly picked up his fork and only seconds later everyone began to dig in.

Courage chewed content and swallowed the succulent food. While he and Katz could cook and occasionally Cajun no one could stand up to Bunny's food. DW threw a plate of meat down to weremole who immediately began to eat. As Courage looked towards Katz the feline dropped another helping of food onto his plate.

"Here dog. Eat up." While always was acting weird Courage couldn't hate this. Everything was delicious and peaceful.

"Pass the ham already cat! Stop giving it all to the dog!"

Well almost.

Courage chuckled as he looked away. Katz smiled his way causing the dog to look away lightly red.  
_

'Finally time to sleep.'

Courage walked towards the bedroom relaxed. Dinner had gone somewhat well. No one dared to question Katz change in personality so in the end things went peacefully.

As he went past the bathroom the door opened. Bunny and Kitty walked out.

"Oh hi Courage sweetie. Going off to bed?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well enjoy the night you're gonna need it."

Kitty said this and walked towards the attic, bunny bent down and kissed Courage on the head before following after Bunny.

Courage walked into the old bedroom. The smell of seniors be still be smelled but it was almost completely gone. Replaced with a different smell he didn't hate as much. Courage sat on the bed and let out a long sigh.

"What a day."

Courage thought about what Bunny said again. Had Katz really cared that deeply for him. The idea wasn't impossible but it was weird. While Katz was a bit…off today. His kindness reminded him a bit of Muriel. It was nice but it wasn't Katz. Not the one he had come to-.  
Courage swallowed hard. His mouth grew dry. Was it his fault Katz was acting like this? What would happen when the pollen came off. If it ever came off. What if Katz left?! Courage began to panic. Or worse his stupidity led to Katz death. Sure the feline could survive a hell of a lot of stuff he couldn't imagine what could happen.

He looked down in order to hide his reddening eyes but he found his chest growing wet. He rubbed his eyes as tears fell.

Suddenly he felt himself being picked up and wiped away more tears.

Katz looked at him as he held Courage. Courage's face going slightly red as he didn't his best to get rid of the tears. Katz held Courage close to him.

Courage held back the urge to say anything but found his mouth moving in the end.

"I'm sorry. Just dont-"

BITE!

"Ow!"  
He looked up as he grabbed his ear. Katz moved his mouth away and looked at Courage seriously. As Courage went to speak he shuddered as he felt Katz lick the sore ear he had just left.

The little people in the back of Courage's mind were panicking.

'Captain I think it's gonna blow!'  
One of the little pink people ran over to serious dark pink one.

'If it does I will go down with it.'  
The little captain put his hat on his head and looked forward.

'But captain! You'll die.'

'Yes private but I'll die with honor!'

The others ran but the captain stood his ground. The private swallowed and took the captain's hand. Captain looked up surprised as the Private looked back both seriously and sincerely.

'Together.'

The two looked forward towards the breaking levy of emotions as it cracked open and blew up.

Courage covered his face in a panic as he turned red with extreme embarrassment. Before Courage could do anything Katz held him down so he would look back up at him.

"Why did you apologize dog?"

Katz made sure Courage was looking at him as he went to speak again.

"Did today not go well?"

Courage shoot his head.

"Did I ruin it? Did I not make you happy? Do you hate me?"

Courage looked up at Katz. Katz looked at him with serious eyes but it was obvious he was worried. Courage felt bad as he shook his head again. Katz sighed before bending down and rubbing up against Courage. He felt no reason to not enjoy the feeling of the feline's touch but was still burning from embarrassment.

They stayed that easy quietly. The warmth was calming but he still felt like he could die from embarrassment. Of course he didn't hate this Katz it's more he didn't want the feline to be tortured by the pollen but after hearing what Bunny said it was obvious the stuff simply made Katz more blunt and release his feelings. It wasn't Katz fault, he just didn't know if he was worth being loved this much.

"Is that so?"

Katz completely stood up and put Courage to the floor. He walked to the window and looked up for a second before turning around.

"You're lucky dog."

Courage looked at him puzzled as Katz walked towards the door of the room. He looked to Courage to ask him to follow. After a second he did so. The old house was silent. Everyone had fallen asleep in such a short amount of time.

After sneaking by Cajun and the weremole the two went outside. The sky was filled with clouds but the moon shined through with a yellow glow.

Courage looked around confused but looked up at the bright stars. After a little while the clouds moved and the moon shined on them. The two walked a few miles away from the house. The tree only a few feet way from them. The air was warm and calming.

Courage began to looked up to Katz but the feline simply looked up at the moon. After a few minutes Courage saw what looked like something orange enter his sight. He looked at the pollen on his fur and his eyes widened.

The pollen began to come off not as orange balls but white and orange petals. They were taken up by the wind into the air quickly. Katz continued to look up as if at peace. Katz pointed to the tree. The pollen on it began to blow away as flowers too, letting off a beautiful orange light. The tree itself began to turn pure orange and finally bloomed into more flowers.

Both watched in awe as the last of the flowers blew away and no where was empty once more with only the vegetable garden to represent the plant life of the land.

Courage continued to watch the sky until the pollen went completely out of sight. He looked to Katz but he didn't get a smile back. He obtained his usual glare. Courage lightly whined as he looked away. Katz turned his back to Courage and began to walk towards the farmhouse.

Courage stared in silence.

After a second Katz spoke.

"So…did you learn your lesson?"

Courage nodded even though he still blamed the real culprits.

"Good. You coming or what?"

Courage ran to catch up with Katz as he walked back towards the farm house. The two walked in silence and Courage closed the door.

"Sorry."  
Courage turned to Katz who looked away from him.

Courage tilted his head confused.

"For blaming you for the mess this morning. Now hurry up or I'll lock the bedroom door."

Courage watched as he walked off. Sighing as he tried to hold back a smile. Now this was the Katz he cared about.

END~  
_

Shadow : So? How was it? I am working on more stories but this will probably be my last one for Courage since the craze has cooled down. I will be working on mostly one shots and original shorts. I hope to continue to have you all as my followers.

If this story was any good in the end please like and comment. Until Next Time. V v V Thank you for following me so long


End file.
